Following the advanced development of electronic technologies, electronic products are evolving rapidly. To apply the electronic products in different fields, the characteristics of being flexible, light, thin and having no limitation on shape are drawing more and more attention. Namely, there is a requirement on the shape of the electronic products to be various based on different purposes and environments of application. Taking electronic products with a stereoscopic shape as an example, it is difficult to manufacture wirings on a curved surface. The stereoscopic shape may be an irregularly round or spherical shape, and the curvature of the surface of the stereoscopic shape changes in accordance with the design requirement, which makes it difficult to manufacture the electronic products.